


an angel and her sinner

by skaigecko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, SethKate - Freeform, Sexual Tension, What's new, hooking up outside the bar, kate does karaoke, like really dirty, no i'm not, obviously, shows off her choir voice, then in the motel, they love eachother, this gets dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigecko/pseuds/skaigecko
Summary: Seth doesn't believe in god, but damn him straight to hell if he thinks Kate is anything less than holy.or"c'mon Kate, lemme hear that catholic choir girl voice"





	

All eyes were on her, but his were the only ones that mattered.

She took a deep breath, exhaling out her nerves as the beginning beat of the song came through the old speakers. She knew what she was about to do was risky, and would probably change their relationship, but that's exactly what she wanted. She was done with whatever game they were playing, flirting with each other but never acknowledging their actual feelings. It was about damn time one of them did something, and she took it upon herself to be the one to do it. 

She knew what she wanted, and she also knew he wanted her too.

* * *

Kate has no idea how she convinced the Geckos, mainly Seth, to come to this place, but she's glad she did. The people inside were cheering, and everyone seemed to be having fun. The bar is dark, with just enough light to see right in front of you, but with some glowing lights up front where people were dancing. There were people everywhere, some dancing on tables, others dancing on each other. It was a small bar, but everyone seemed to be just fine with being tightly packed in there, and it was exactly what Kate needed. After about three months of not really doing anything, she was getting kind of bored. She was grateful that the Geckos let her have some time to rest, and become herself again, but she could only do nothing for so long, and thinking about her past wasn't doing her any good. She wanted to move on, start living her life again, become a normal girl. In this case, a normal girl that went to bars.

Almost as soon as they walked in, Richie left them, muttering some vague reason as he stalked off. Kate assumed it was probably to go feed, but she wasn't bothered, and Seth didn't seem to be either. She was kind of glad to be alone with him. They'd gotten a lot closer recently, with Seth helping her feel more like herself, but neither one of them had brought up their _feelings,_ or what Kate had said in that cave several months ago. Seth was trying to give Kate time, but Kate was done waiting for something. She decided tonight that if he didn't do anything, she would.

Kate could feel Seth hovering behind her as they made their way towards the bar, the people they passed glancing in their direction. Kate had felt a little self-conscious when she first put on the tight black dress that Richie had picked out for her, but she liked the way that Seth's eyes bulged when he first saw her, then how he thought he was being discreet when he gave her a once over, but definitely more than once. Now she felt confidant in her outfit, and figured she could use it to keep Seth's eyes on her. She should've known already that she didn't need a dress for Seth to look at her.

Seth put his hand on the small of her back as they walked, a silent signal that made the men eyeing her look away, if only for a moment. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like his possessive side, especially when it came to her. They reached the bar and Kate took a seat, Seth sitting down next to her as he ordered two drinks. The bartender glanced at Kate, but didn't make a comment about her not being legal. Seth took the glasses, and handed her one, their hands touching as Kate took it from him. Kate looked at the clear liquid curiously, but she didn't really care what it was. Seth clinked their glasses, "to having fun", he said as he threw back the shot. Kate smiled, and downed her glass. It burned her throat, and apparently she made a face because Seth chuckled as he watched her. Kate began to feel giddy with his eyes on her. Seth always makes her feel a certain way. Seth cleared his throat and looked away first, breaking their eye contact to scan the room.

They sat there for a little while, each having three more rounds, just talking about small things. Kate began to feel a little buzzed, her head a little fuzzy when she looked at Seth, her eyes drifting to his lips. She's always had a thing for his lips. They just look so soft, and plump, and she wonders how those lips would feel on her- "Kate," she snaps out of her trance, eyes shooting from his lips back up to his eyes, which are watching her with concern. "You okay? You're looking a little.." He pauses as he watches her ever so slightly rock back and forth on her bar stool. "Tipsy." Kate giggled, proving his point even more. "I'm fine," She insists, hopping off of her stool, falling a little bit into Seth, his arms automatically wrapping around her to keep her from falling. She stopped giggling and her breath hitched as she realized how close they were, Seth's strong arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She could just lean up, and their lips would be touching. He looks at her, keeping their eye contact as he slowly lets go of her. She followed his lead and unhooked her arm from around him.

She was about to say something, but she had a better idea as she put some distance between them, and starts to dance along to a familiar song that's playing. She starts to sway along to the beat, Seth with an amused look that slowly switches to something darker as he watches her body move. He tells himself he should look away, but he can't. Not when Kate looks like that, and is moving like  _that._ He can't help if his eyes trail down her body, probably for the 50th time since she put on that damn dress. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

He has some pretty damn good self-control, but when it comes to Kate, his restraint goes out the window.

Suddenly Kate stops moving, and she grabs his hand, pulling him towards her. "Seth, dance with me," She pleads, pulling him closer, with no refusal from Seth. "This used to be my favorite song you know." Kate says as she nods her head along, gripping his hand. He should stop her, but truth is he doesn't want to. He grunts, but follows her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

She stops once they're in the middle, dropping his hand to put her arms up over her head, moving her hips along with the song. Seth gulps, his eyes fixated on the way her body is moving. Kate knows what she's doing, she has to, she has to know how she makes him feel. She can feels his eyes on her, and she glances up, eyes connecting with his. Seth can't believe how beautiful she looks, not just because of the dress, but everything about her. The neon lights cast shadows on her face, a face that actually looked happy, something he hasn't seen in awhile. She looks happy as she dances. The music seems to be everywhere. filling up the room, the beat ringing in his ears. 

  _I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field_

Kate's eyes travel down his body, trailing over his large muscles in the black three piece he always wears, and she just thinks how hot he looks. She always thinks he looks good, and tonight was no exception. As she moved, he just stood there, not really sure what to do with himself. She wants him to just _do_  whatever he's thinking about doing, whatever is making his eyes go dark, and his fists clench by his side as he watches her dance. She's dancing for nobody else but him, and he can't help but think that in this moment, she looks nothing like a preacher's daughter. 

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

She moves towards him slowly, still swaying her hips as she hesitantly puts her arms around his neck. Seth stares at her, wanting so bad to pull her flush against him. He has to keep his control, something she knows she's pushing. Kate comes closer, her face so close to he can feel her breath against him, her eyes unwavering, still staring into his. He can feel her body against his, the space between their bodies shrinking, close enough that he can feel her hips move. He hesitantly rests his hands on her hips, hands directing the sway of her hips as she looks up at him, staring at his lips. He knows he's getting hard, hopes she doesn't notice the sudden bulge near her body. She moves her hips closer, and she's so close against him that she can definitely feel how hot he is for her. 

_and there's no stopping us right now,_

_I feel so close to you right now_

On a whim, he spins her around, control be damned. He pulls her back against him, hands gripping her waist as she circles her hips, her ass is grinding against him. She feels how hard he is, and she lets out the quietest moan, continuing as she rocks her hips back and forth. He's breathing heavily, not knowing how he got himself into this situation. He knows he's teetering on the edge of self-control, close to giving in to what he really wants, something that he hasn't allowed himself to have. He spins her back around, their face less than centimeters apart. He moves forward, bringing the distance between them even closer, she stills as she holds her breath, his lips almost connecting to hers when he suddenly pulls back, looking at her face. He curses, putting a little distance between them. He almost let something very bad happen, and they would've crossed a line that he was trying so hard to keep from being blurred.

The speakers shut off, killing the music and sending out a loud blaring noise that hurts their ears, then cuts off as some guy that works there hops on the mic, apologizing for the interruption. Kate looks hurt, but the moment is over, and he puts more distance between them. Hurt is still in her eyes, but then there's a smile on her face, and she's laughing at something the guy said. Seth is angry at himself, for both almost losing any hope of self-control, and for not going through with what he wants to do. There's a war raging inside of him, the same battle since he first started to fall for Kate, with her being the main focus of each side. If he doesn't give in, he'll be protecting her, saving her from himself. If he tells her what he really wants, he might make her happy because that's what she wants too. He doesn't know which devil on his shoulder to listen to.

He turns back to Kate who is watching the man on stage, and he tunes in to hear the guy say something about wanting volunteers for karaoke. He gets distracted from his thoughts- he has an idea, and suddenly he's yelling out that she'll do it, Kate will do karaoke. Everyone turns towards him, Kate included. She has a look of horror on her face, which he thought would be replaced with a smile. The man on stage motions for Kate to go up there, and she's looking around at everyone clapping and hollering. She glances at Seth with a look that would definitely hurt him if looks could kill _._

"C'mon Kate, show everyone that catholic choir voice" Seth jokes, giving her a little push towards the stage. She timidly walks up front, the liquid confidence she had before slowly diminishing. She tries to squash the nerves that are forming in the pit of her stomach as she looks out at the crowd. 

 _You know what? Fine._ She thinks,  _If I can't show him what I want, then i'll sing it to him._

She leans over and whispers to the guy what song she wants to sing, and he goes and queues it up. She felt more confidant as she locked eyes with Seth, an emotion on his face she couldn't distinguish. She hoped he was ready for what she was about to do. The beginning beat came through the speakers and filled up the bar. She brought the mic up to her lips, and began the song, singing it to the only person in the room that mattered. 

> _"Come to me, in the night hours, I will wait for you_
> 
> _And I can't sleep, 'cause thoughts devour, thoughts of you consume"_

 Seth didn't believe in God, but shit did she sound holy. She looked like an angel up there, with the glowing lights behind her creating shadows in front of her, the only thing illuminated was her.

If he was a religious man, he would consider her his angel. Something sent down to him from heaven above, something that answered all his prayers, if he ever prayed. 

Seth looked around the room, mostly everyone was looking at her, but she was only looking at him. He came back to her eyes, and he saw emotion in them. She was trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what it was. She was singing directly to him, singing her truth. Maybe this would finally make him see the way she thinks about him.

> _"I can't help but love you, even though I try not to_
> 
> _I can't help but want you, I know that I'd die without you"_

His throat constricted, leaving him breathless, and speechless. There it was, sung to him in the clearest form. She couldn't mean that, it was just a song. He breathed out, staring at her, trying to figure out what she meant by that, the same thing he's been doing since she confessed her love in front of him. Deep down he knew she was telling the truth, and that her feelings for him went deeper than any friendship, or partnership. 

> _"I can't help but be wrong in the dark, 'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_
> 
> _I can't help but want oceans to part, 'cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"_

He suddenly feels overcome with this feeling of love. This overwhelming feeling of love towards the girl on stage, singing her heart out. He never knew how badly he wanted her to tell him she loved him, and that's all he wants to do for her. He wants, no, needs, her to know he feels the same. Suddenly it became to much, he needed fresh air, badly. With one last look he left the bar, her watching him leave in confusion.

As soon as he was out the door, he heard Kate calling after him. She rushed out of the bar and stopped behind him, Seth whipping around to look at her. The neon sign from outside the bar flickering, their bodies in the shadow of the light. Their gaze was heated, unspoken words and physical tension filling the air between them. He looked at her, really looked at her. His eyes trailing from her curled hair, to her shining eyes, and her open lips. Kate looked down, his eyes following, trailing to her breasts, her tight stomach, and her god damn curves in that god damn dress. Every part of him wanted her, itched to finally _have_ her. He lifted his gaze towards her face, and he noticed she looked flush as well, her cheeks rosy. It seemed like he wasn't the only one craving something. Kate was hungry, and nothing could satisfy her but Seth.

"Wh-what you said-"

"It's true Seth. Every word."

Seth can't take it anymore, he's literally going crazy, he rushes towards her, and hears a " _Finally_ _"_ come out of her mouth the same time he whispers a " _Fuck it"_ , and he's pushing her hard up against the wall, lips finally coming down on hers. His kiss wasn't soft, it was him taking everything he's ever felt for her out on her lips. She gasps, then follows it with a moan, feeling heat pool at her center. It's okay, she can handle it, she doesn't mind it rough. She gives out exactly what she's receiving, both of them leaving bruises on each others lips. She takes his bottom lip into her teeth, him growling against her mouth. She pulls at the nape of his hair, his huge hands finding her ass and squeezing, giving her the cue to jump, wrapping her legs around his waist, her dress riding up and exposing her thigh. Seth swears as she rubs into him, rolling her soft body against his hard one. His lips trail down her neck, leaving a searing and bruising path. He nips at her neck, bringing his tongue out after to soothe the mark. That's what he's doing to her, marking her, letting everyone know that this sinning angel was  _his._

Kate pulls his head back up to her face, holding him in place before he can kiss her again. When his eyes meet hers, suddenly worry starts to flood his body.

Was he too rough with her? Is he moving to fast?

All of his questions stopped as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, trailing over his cheekbones. "Seth, I want this." He breathed out a sigh of relief, all his nerves dissipating once again. "Kate," he paused, eyes flicking from her lips back up to her green eyes, "I want this too, so much, you have no idea" Kate smiled and let out a giggle, "I have some idea." another fucking  _giggle_ as her legs were still wrapped around him, her core against him, and she could feel how much he meant what he said. Kate wold be the death of him, Seth thought. And he told her that too. She let out another giggle, her face lighting up in a way that made Seth's heart clench. "I just want to clarify," she began, "that what I said in Matanzas was true, _is_  true." She looked at him with lust in her eyes, but also with something else. He knew what was coming, and he was anxious for her to actually say it. She took a deep breath, "I love you, Seth Gecko." Seth didn't know he could ever feel this happy, but he did, and it was all because of Kate. She bit her lip, waiting for his response. She knew he felt the same, but they've never stated it so bluntly before. "I would be a fucking _idiot,_ not to love you, Kate Fuller." And Seth was never good with this shit, but there it was. Out in the open for anyone and everyone to see. 

"You know what else I would like to clarify, in case it isn't already obvious?" Kate smirked, eyes darkening, her demeanor changing from full of love, to full of something else too. She could still feel him hard against her, and she squeezed her legs around him a little harder. Seth smirked as well, his signature smile gracing his lips. "And what's that, Miss Kate?"

"I'd really like you to fuck me, right now"

* * *

He pushed her up against their motel room door, fumbling for the key in his pocket. After an excruciatingly long car ride, and a text to Richie telling him not to bother them, he finally had Kate back at their room, and he couldn't find the damn key. It was really hard to focus on anything but her when she was moaning, and mewling, and rubbing her fucking body against him. He almost cheered when he finally found the key, unlocking the door, pushing Kate inside. He literally picked her up and threw her onto the bed. A laugh coming from her as she landed. "I hope you know i'm never letting you leave this bed, at least not until I make you feel like the angel you are," he said as he climbed on top of her, peppering her with kisses. With a quickness he didn't know she possessed, she flipped them over so she was straddling him, her dress riding up. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She pushed down into him, circling her hips.

"Enough of these," she breathed out as she tore at his shirt, him helping her unbutton it and pull it up and over his head. Her hands ran over his hard stomach muscles, feeling him flex with every touch. "Same goes to you," Seth said as he surged up to kiss her, pulling her dress over her head as well. He stared at her exposed skin, her black lacy bra making her breasts look so damn good, but she didn't need that. He unclasped her bra, and she moaned as he brought his lips down to her chest, mouth sucking on her soft flesh. She quickly undid his belt and pulled it off as he continued his assault, only stopping to help her get him out of the rest of his clothes. She paused at this new view, his largemember bobbing against his abs. She could feel herself getting even more hot, just looking at him. She reached out and wrapped a hand around him, loving the sounds of his groans. She was making him feel this way, making him come apart just by her touch. She went down to taste him, but he pulled her back up, "There'll be time for that later, this is about you." He took advantage of her pause and flipped them over, arms on either side of her head. 

His eyes watched hers, and this time their kiss was slow. Seth nipped at her lips, then nipped at her skin leading down to her stomach, and she knew where he was going. "Seth," she gulped, bringing him back up to her mouth, "I need you. Inside of me. Now." He smirked, hand reaching down to touch her over her panties. "Your wish is my command,  _princess."_ She could feel how wet she was for him, her need for him. He felt it too. "You're so fucking wet for me," Seth said as he reached under her panties, collecting her wetness on his finger. She watched him, mesmerized as he brought his finger up to his lips, and she gasped as he licked his finger, cleaning it of her juices. She let out a little moan, and he tentatively brought his finger to her lips, where she happily took it into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked, even biting down on his finger. " _Fuck_ , Kate." It was her turn to smirk. 

He brought his hand back down to her center, nearly ripping her underwear as he took it off her. He rubbed her where she was most sensitive, her letting out a lengthy moan. "You got all this wet, just for me?" Kate nodded as she let out another raspy moan, him pushing a finger inside of her. She gripped onto the sheets, turning her head so it was facing one of his arms. He reached to her face with one hand and turned her head back towards him, so she was watching him head on. "You're not so innocent, are you Katie?" He added another finger, pumping in and out of her at an increased pace, his hand returning besides her head, boxing her in. She grew increasingly wet with his words, and he could feel it. "That's it Kate, come on" He said as her moans increased, his fingers almost bringing her to the edge. " _Seth_ ," She gasped, "please." He slowed his movements, slipping out his fingers and again bringing them up to his mouth to taste her. "I'm going to love eating you out later," His words made her blush, but also made her so fucking turned on, so much so that she literally thought she was about to combust. She arched up against him, showing how impatient she was for him to touch her again. 

"Use your words, princess." She breathed out, bringing her hands up to his back, holding on, feeling his muscles contract. She leaned up towards his ear, "fuck me" she whispered. She leaned back down to the bed, and he watched her. She reached down to grip him, guiding him towards her, he watched her, and she gave him a little nod as he pushed into her completely, both of them moaning out at the sensation. He didn't move, waiting for her to adjust to him. She looked into his eyes, and all she saw was love. His love for her, and her love for him reflected back. She smiled, and gave him the go ahead as he began to move his hips, setting a steady pace. Kate swore as he picked up speed, and it felt  _so_ good. It felt like nothing she ever experienced before, and she knew he was trying to make it good for her, for her first time, and that just increased her love. 

"Fuck Kate, you're so goddamn tight" Seth breathed out, dropping his head into the crevice of her neck, snapping his hips into her at a torturous pace. Her nails dragged down his back, insinuating moans from his lips. Seth would pull almost all the way out, then thrust back in, and it made Kate see stars. Kate felt she was close, and she whispered that to Seth, and he said the same. She could feel a coil in the pit of her stomach tightening, and she knew she was almost there. A few more thrusts of his hips, and a bright light flashed before her eyes, her body arching up off the bed into him, the coil in her stomach releasing. She screamed his name, and he swore as he came undone along with her, feeling her contract around him. 

Seth rolled next to her, both breathing heavily. As she came down from her high, Kate rolled to face him, a smile on her lips. Seth did the same, looking blissed out, and happy. "That was..." she started, "Yeah," he finished and chuckled, motioning for her to come closer. He let him wrap her up in his arms, him kissing her forehead. She felt safe like this, in his arms. She absentmindedly traced his tattoo, her hand moving up and down, the soothing touch relaxing him, almost putting him to sleep. "I've never told you how much I like your tattoo," she spoke softly, bringing him back to her. A small smile on his lips, "It makes me look hot, right?" She gently smacked his arm, then went back to tracing it. "You were saved from a fire, but everyday you're reminded that you can be burned, that you're not invincible." He thought about what she said. "With you by my side, I feel pretty damn invincible." Kate smiled, and Seth continued. "And you, my little angel, after everything, you still wear that cross around your neck, and i'm not sure whether it's to keep your faith in tact, or to prove to yourself that you're never really alone, and that someone is looking down on you. Maybe both."

Kate unconsciously went to touch her neck, feeling the cross that has been through almost as much as she has. "But, you don't need a necklace to tell you that you're not alone." Seth was serious now, and she went in for a kiss, a gentle meeting of their lips. "We both have reminders of what we've been through, things that will never go away." she whispered, their faces still inches apart. "Another thing that will never go away is me. Us. We'll always have each other Kate, I promise." He laid out flat, and she rest her head on his chest, his arms coming around to pull her tightly against him. She could hear his steady heartbeat, the sound beating strong, and true. 

Out of all the promises people have made to her throughout her life, she knew this one wouldn't be broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you liked the fic, this is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me! Also I didn't intend for it to get that dirty, but here we are. Oh well, it's aight.  
> fllow me on twitter @skaigecko !!!!


End file.
